As a rule, portable terminals such as mobile phones and data communication terminals each have an International Mobile Equipment Identifier (IMEI or terminal identification number).
In recent years, portable terminals including smartphones are configured to have a reduced size and a built-in battery. This has made it difficult to secure an area for displaying important information such as an IMEI and the production number. In view of the above, techniques as disclosed in, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3 have been conventionally employed. According to the techniques, identification information, which is important information such as an IMEI, is displayed on a drawer type IMEI display tray. Then, only when necessary, that display tray is pulled out and the identification information is checked.